Unknown Future
by Jeshikah
Summary: There is nothing left in Mirai Trunk's world. His mother forces him to promiss to Return to the past - Where his father and Gohan still live -


Unknown Future   
By Videl 

Authors Notes: I have an idea in mind for this story but i'm not to sure where exactly it is going. I'm going to add the ages of the characters (i hate when writers include this >.) Just so there is no confusion. I think the age dif. between pan and trunks is 14 years but i'm not sure. I'm also not sure on the difference between Marron, Pan, and Bra. 

Pan - 18   
Bra - 19   
Marron - 20   
Present Trunks - 32   
Mirai Trunks - 20   
Goten - 31 

----------------------------------- 

Chapter One - Returning 

----------------------------------- 

"Mom, Please just let me go!" 

"No Trunks, I wont let you go out there." Bulma glared at her son 

"They are JUST Androids! Its not like I haven't fought, and defeated, androids before! I cant just sit here while they destroy the planet." 

"Trun-" 

"Sorry mom" Trunks yelled and bolted for the door to leave. 

Instinctively Bulma ran after her son. She was used to doing this by now. Bulma knew Trunks could most likely defeat these new androids that had appeared but she still couldn't let her son fight them alone. "Trunks Briefs! You get back here!" 

Trunks glanced back at his mother. "MOM NO! GET BACK INSIDE!!" Trunks yelled when his eyes fell upon his mother and the android that was quickly advancing towards her. He drew out his sword and rushed upon the android before it had a chance to do anything. He swung his sword at the android but it had caught it in it's hand and crushed the blade. 

"You are the once they Call Trunks, are you not?" 

"I am" Trunks replied, still in shock that his sword had been broken so easily. 

"And that is you mother?" The android asked 

"Yes..." 

"Pity if something happened to her..." A female voice whispered in his ear from behind. 

"If you touch her-" 

"You'll what?" Another voice chimed in 

"You cant do anything! Your the only fighter left on this planet and yet your so weak!" The first android smirked 

"If you do anything to her, I swear I will kill you!" Trunks yelled back, becoming angrier with every word the three spoke. 

"Well just have to see about that." The female android laughed and disappeared. The other two disappeared as well. 

Trunks flew over to his mother. "We should probably get back inside..." 

"Ahhhh..." Bulma cried out and fell to the ground 

"Mom!" Trunks glanced around and saw the female android floating above. The android smiled at Trunks and then disappeared again. Trunks picked Bulma up and ran inside the house with her towards the Medical lab. 

"Trunks..." Bulma began while she laid on the table inside the medical lab. "I want you to... get away." 

Trunks looked at his mother confused. "I'm not leaving you" 

"No, I want you to leave this time. Go back, to when your father is still alive... With Goku and Gohan." 

"I'm not going to leave you here!" 

"I'm not going to be here much longer... Trunks promise me you will leave." Bulma breathed in heavily " I love you Trunks..." 

"Mom... I cant-" Trunks started at Bulma "Mom?" Trunks gently shook Bulma. "No mom..." Tears began to fill his eyes. 

----------------------------------- 

"Yea so I bought this totally cute black dress today! It was on sale and when I saw it I knew I had to have it!" Bra shrieked 

Pan laughed at her friend. "You never change Bra." 

"What do you mean i never change?" 

"I mean your the same since I first met you, only now you have more money and a car." 

"Heh..." 

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Goten asked "and where is your brother?" 

"Just talking, and Trunks hasn't gotten home from work just yet." Bra replied 

"Alright then, i'm going to go find Bulma." Goten left the room 

"Ah!" Bra fell back into the couch 

"Are you ok?" Pan questioned 

Bra sat up quickly and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine." 

Pan grinned. "YOU LIKE GOTEN!" 

"NO I DON'T!" Bra yelled back 

"Yes you do! That's why your blushing!" 

"Shut up... I do not..." 

Pan raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You like him, You want to touch him, You want to kiss him, You want to love him" Pan teased 

"OK SOOOO What if I like Goten!" Bra yelled back at Pan, Which at the same moment Goten had walked into the room. 

Pan's face froze as Bra went on about Goten. 

"Yea I know Goten is so much older than I, but he is soooo hott, and strong, and even though Goten can be a total ditz sometimes he is so dreamy and he... Pan?" 

"Uh Bra..." 

"Yea Pan?" 

Pan just pointed towards the doorway. 

Bra turned around and saw a blushing Goten standing in the doorway. Bra's face suddenly turned bright red 

The doorbell rang. 

"TRUNKS IS HOME!!" Pan yelled and jumped up to go get the door. 

"Cant be trunks he never rings the doorbell." Bra said and jumped up to follow Pan. Gotten followed as well. 

Pan opened the door and it wasn't who she thought it would be. 

"Hello." Bra said as she made it to the door way. "Can I help you Sir?" 

'What year is this?' Mirai Trunks thought to himself. 

"Hello?" Bra asked asked again 

"I'm sorry, Does Bulma Briefs live here?" Mirai Trunks asked 

"Yes, come inside, I'll go get her." 

"Thank you." Mirai Trunks walked inside the house. Mirai Trunks looked over at the other girl and then at the man, he thought that he must be her father. 

"MOM!!!! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!!!" Bra screamed 

'Mom?' Trunks thought to himself 

Bulma emerged from a room at the end of the hallway. "Trunks?!" 

The three turned towards the man as he nodded his head. 

"Oh my, what are you doing here??" Bulma questioned as she reached the four. 

Trunks shook his head and looked towards the ground. 

"So wait... This guy is Trunks?" Goten questioned 

"I have two brothers??" Bra asked 

"Does this mean I have two boyfriends?" Pan chimed in 

Bulma looked at Goten, Bra, and Pan and let out a sigh. "Yes Goten, but he is from a different Time-line. Bra, I guess you could sort-of say you have two brothers. And Pan, You only have one boyfriend." 

"Bulma, Can we go and talk alone?" Trunks asked 

"Of course, Come with me." Bulma led Trunks away from the others 

"So There are two Trunks' walking around... This is weird." Goten said "How will I know which one is which?" 

"Baka... They look different. See this different time-line Trunks has longer hair... that should give it away right there." Pan said 

"He is way hott..." 

"BRA! He is like your brother." 

"Yea and besides, I thought you said you liked me." Goten added 

Bra's face turned red once again. 

----------------------------------- 

To Be Continued 


End file.
